Gives You Hell
by OptimusPrime's Girlfriend
Summary: Everyone's bored at the base. So Sam comes up with an idea to throw a swimming party. The group invites everyone at the base...but when a certain person shows up, things start to get pretty hectic. lol. Rated T for some language...not a lot though.


**The song, "Gives you Hell" by the All-American Rejects, inspired me to right this. You'll start to see why in one of the chapters coming up.**

* * *

Boredom was the only way to describe it. There was just nothing to do. With things pretty quite with no more Decepticons around, life was pretty dull.

Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen, Will, and Epps were currently sitting at a lone table in the break room with absolutely nothing to do. Ironhide was at the shooting range testing his new cannons out that Ratchet installed for him. Ratchet was busy with doctor stuff (1), Jazz (2) and Bumblebee went for a drive across the town, and Optimus was away in a conference with the Secretary of Defense.

Sam's head was resting on his hand with Mikaela leaning on his right shoulder dozing off. Next to them Maggie's reading a magazine about computers and the latest software, and Glen playing video games on his beloved computer. Across from them Will and Epps are playing I Spy (lol).

Suddenly Sam sits up straight, Mikaela giving a surprised yelp as she was knocked of his shoulder and the others turning towards them to see what was going on.

"Guys! I've got an amazing idea!" Sam exclaimed

"Anything sounds amazing right now." Mikaela said suddenly interested in what her boyfriend had to say.

"Alright lets hear it kid." Epps said eager to be doing something besides playing I Spy. (:D)

"A swimming party!" Sam yelled, startling a few soldiers walking by their table. Quieter he said, "We could invite all the soldiers here at the base, our families, and the autobots too. It'll be fun and relaxing." He watched their reactions as he explained what he was planning.

Mikaela and Maggie looked excited, probably so they could go shopping for new bikinis. Will and Epps were looking forward to relaxing in the sun and being lazy all day. Glen looked slightly hesitant to be away from his beloved computer but got over it soon.

"That's a great idea! This is just what we all need; a good relaxing day doing nothing but swimming, laying out in the sun, and eating tons of barbeque! Oh, I can't wait to go shopping!" Mikaela exclaimed. Maggie and Mikaela looked at each other and gave squeals of delight.

"All right, I'm in." Will informed them.

"Me too." Epps agreed with the captain.

"I guess…I just I do need to relax and get away from my computer." Glen said as he closed his laptop.

"That's the spirit Glen!" Maggie said, reaching over and giving him a slap on the back.

"All right, it's settled then. We can spread notices around the base saying anyone's welcome to come. I'll make sure to tell Bumblebee and the others too." Sam said getting more excited about the party the more they talked about it.

"Right, I'll talk to my wife. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She's been wanting to work on her tan. Hehe." Will said chuckling

"Yeah, I'm sure my family will be fine with it too." Epps said.

"Ok then, how about we do it next Saturday? That gives us time to plan and get all the supplies." Maggie said.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Sam said and looked around to see everyone give a nod of approval.

"Sweet! Let's go shopping on Friday. I need to get a bikini and while we're there we can get the supplies." Maggie said as she looked around the table.

Everyone gave a chorus of "yeah, sure" and they all sat back down and began to discus what they would need at the party. And a couple hours later, that's were the autobots found them.

**

* * *

**

**(1). I don't really know what he does…besides fix the autobots and upgrade them and stuff**

**(2). I know Jazz is supposed to be dead, but for this fic he didn't die.**

**Please comment. **

**My first story ever. **

**Sorry if the grammar and stuff is bad.**

**Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Please inform me if you want me to continue this story.**

**Thanks a bunch guys!**


End file.
